New Rome
Early New Roman History (Early Feb-Early March) New Rome was originally settled by UnPhair, in a prime location next to the Colosseum, which was his main building concern at the time. The first construction ever built in New Rome was the Spiral Staircase Apartment visible in the photo to the right. For a time, a user named Drowzy_Shooter owned a Diamond Store and Arena in New Rome, but once he stopped frequenting the server UnPhair knocked these structures down due to their ugly appearance. Other strutures built early in New Rome's life were the New Roman Farm, Bathhouse, and Tree Farm. While New Rome was originally intended to be just a small base for ff7perfection and UnPhair to aid in supply storage and shelter (because they were working on big projects nearby; the pyramid-temple for ff7perfection and the Colosseum for UnPhair), New Rome was the CErver's most populated town for some time. 'Middle New Roman History (Early March-Late April)' Soon after Drowzy_Shooter left the CErver, UnPhair's friend ChickenFBI joined and built his own house in New Rome, which made UnPhair more open to opening New Rome for residence. UnPhair planned an overly ambitious size for New Rome, which he never completed during shyfe's ownership, but he completed during his own time hosting the CErver (June) with world editors. He soon gave away plots in New Rome to active players such as another irl friend jiminator2000, Kilme, savageroyalty, Doom_Art, and treewojima. During this time, TSoM1959 built a subway station, which was often referred to as the New Roman Main Station for its capacity to hold many rails to outgoing locations and its location just outside of New Rome. In the end of shyfe's run, this project was never completed and just had rails going to Tab and Tropic Moon. 'Modern New Rome (Mid June-Present)' As stated before, New Rome was leveled during this time period by world editors. While UnPhair planned to continue making New Rome better and better, a loss of interest in managing a city as well as a flood of new players aided in New Rome's planned days being terminated. New Rome essentially became a place where the ops told newbies to build their own home. For a long time, there was a large open plain behind many of the homes in New Rome. At first, this area was going to be dedicated to UnPhair's mansion, but because New Rome turned out to be so dull in appearance, UnPhair decided to build this mansion elsewhere. A player named Tyrannus4842, often just called Carver joined the server and built an Air Force Base on this plain, which boasts many figher planes used by the United States Air Force, such as the A-10 and the F-16. 'New Roman Trivia' - For a time, New Rome and Tab were just 6 blocks apart in area. - New Rome was named after the CErver's first Rome, which was just outside of Spahn Town. UnPhair also owned this city, where he lived with combineguy5, Drak, and Kilme for a time. Modern Rome is Kilme's base. - Zephyr, which has become the CErver's most populated town, is located right outside New Rome, and is owned by a New Roman resident, XPeaceChill . - ff7perfection 's pyramid-temple is located inside New Rome, while, ironically enough, the Colosseum is not. Category:Town Category:Pre-reboot locations